1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyurethane cellular forms prepared by the reaction of polyisocyanates and amine epichlorohydrin condensation products and oxyalkylated derivatives thereof.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,004 teaches the preparation of condensation products of diamines with alkylene oxides. It teaches the preparation of glycidyl ethers and the reaction of these glycidyl ethers with diamines as crosslinking agents. Further disclosures include the reaction of alkyl glycidyl ether, glycidyl propionate, and styrene oxide, with diamines. The epoxides disclosed in this patent are incapable of preparing the oxyalkylated products which are employed in the polyurethane foams of the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,245 discloses the use of certain oxyalkylated amines in the preparation of urethane foam. The structures disclosed in this patent are dissimilar from the product produced in the instant invention. Further, the product structure in the claims and the disclosure of the patent make it obvious that the products of the subject invention employed in the preparation of polyurethane foams are not anticipated. If epichlorohydrin were used in the synthesis of the compounds of this patent one would not obtain products which correspond to the products disclosed in this patent.